Mini Heart and The Love
by LostInBoys
Summary: [Update!] Cerita kecil Soonyoung dan Jihoon / SoonHoon / Seventeen
1. Chapter 1

Sabtu pagi. Jihoon libur dari kerjaannya mengkompos lagu di studio perusahaannya. Sesekali dia ingin bersantai di rumahnya yang jarang dia tempati di waktu terang. Pekerjaannya membuatnya tertahan di kantor dari pagi hingga pagi kembali.

Setelah membuat _corn flakes_ yang disiram susu segar sebagai sarapannya, Jihoon membawanya ke ruang depan dan menikmatinya sambil menonton berita pagi.

Ponselnya berbunyi saat televisi menayangkan berita kecelakaan di suatu jalan. Oh, itu Jun, tetangga sebelahnya dan juga teman sekantornya. Ada apa sepagi ini, pikir Jihoon.

 _ **From: Junhwi**_

 _ **Jihoon-a, lagi libur ya? Aku tanya Seungkwan tadi. Btw, aku dan Minghao abis antar Soonyoung pulang. Kayaknya dia demam. Tadi agak pucat dan keringat dingin. Kita abis begadang sejak 2 hari lalu. Koreo anak-anak baru ini benar-benar bikin pusing. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu tapi kalau sempat tolong cek dia ya.**_

Pesan panjang dari Jun membuat Jihoon cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sarapannya dan bergegas menuju apartemen Soonyoung, kekasihnya.

* * *

 **Mini Heart and The Love**

.

 **Cast : Hoshi SVT as Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Woozi SVT as Lee Jihoon**

 **Just Mention! Jun SVT as Moon Junhwi**

 **The8 SVT as Seo Minghao**

 **Suga BTS as Yoongi**

 **Dino SVT as Chan**

* * *

Kebiasaan buruk Soonyoung kalau sudah kerja itu tidak akan berhenti kalo belum sesuai keinginannya. Tidak buruk sebenarnya, tapi agak menyiksa diri. Tidak tidur berhari-hari, makan kalau ingat, perutnya hanya diisi air putih dan terkadang roti rampasan dari anak trainee. Kalau sudah begini ujung-ujungnya pasti ambruk.

Soonyoung itu tipe orang yang tidak suka merepotkan orang lain, bahkan kekasihnya pun. Makanya kalau sakit begini dia jarang mau bilang, kadang timnya yang melapor ke Jihoon seperti Jun begitu.

Bukan sekali dua kali Soonyoung begini. Saking seringnya, beberapa teman dekatnya mengusulkan agar mereka tinggal bersama. Bukannya dia tidak mau. Jihoon sih oke-oke saja. Lagipula dia dan Soonyoung sudah lebih dari cukup umur. Masalahnya ada di Soonyoung. Entah kenapa dia tidak mau. Jihoon juga tidak mau memaksa (walo dia suka protes). Dia tahu Soonyoung pasti punya alasannya.

Jihoon sampai empat puluh lima menit setelah dia keluar dari apartemennya. Tadi dia mampir beli bubur dulu. Kalau lagi libur Jihoon suka kebawa malas, dan ini dadakan, jadi ya sudah. Sekalian beli roti di _bakery_ sebelah kedai bubur tadi.

Ruang depan gelap, gorden belum dibuka. Debu tipis di atas _counter_ di dapur saat Jihoon menaruh buburnya. Nanti akan dia urus belakangan masalah bebersih. Sekarang dia lihat Soonyoung dulu.

Soonyoung berbaring dengan kompresan di dahinya. Mungkin Jun atau Minghao yang melakukannya tadi. Bajunya belum ganti sejak Jihoon terakhir meihatnya di kantor kemarin. Jihoon menghela napas. Dia tidak suka Soonyoung begini, hatinya terasa sakit. Sakit dan sendirian itu menyedihkan.

Tapi Soonyoung kan punya Jihoon.

Jihoon mengganti kompresannya dengan kompresan instan yang biasa dipakaikannya waktu Soonyoung sakit. Awalnya Soonyoung menolaknya karena biasanya kompresan instan dipakai anak kecil. Tapi Jihoon keukeuh karena Soonyoung yang lagi demam suka tidak tahu diri kalo lagi sakit. Mau berbaring saja sudah bagus.

"Ji~"

Soonyoung terbangun saat Jihoon berdiri mau keluar kamar membereskan kompresan.

"Oh, sudah bangun? Mau makan?" tanya Jihoon yang kembali duduk di pinggir kasur.

Soonyoung mengangguk. Dia lapar. Belum makan dari semalam.

Jihoon tersenyum, "ganti baju dulu atau makan dulu?". Soonyoung jadi anak penurut saat sakit. Jihoon suka, tapi tidak mau kalo Soonyoung terus sakit.

"Ganti baju dulu" jawab Soonyoung lirih.

Jihoon langsung berdiri dan mengambil kaos tipis dan celana pendek santai di lemari. Lalu membantu Soonyoung mengganti bajunya.

"Aku beli bubur tadi. Mau ya?"

Soonyoung menggangguk lucu. Mata sipit uniknya terpejam, membentuk garis lucu. Jihoon gemes kan jadinya.

"Ucucu, Cunyong-i aku lagi cakit. Kaciaaaan." Ujarnya lucu sambil menekan kedua pipi Soonyoung membuat bibirnya jadi bentuk O lucu dan menggoyangkannya pelan. Duh gemeeeees o

"Ji~ pusing~" keluh Soonyoung. Kepalanya agak pusing dari kemarin. Kemarinnya lagi sebenarnya. Jangan beritahu Jihoon.

"U u u, cayang akuuu. Maaf yaa. Tunggu sebentar aku ambilin makan sama obat ya" Jihoon mengecup pipi Soonyoung lalu keluar kamar.

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar. Senang sekali rasanya. Jihoon selalu jadi tidak begitu galak saat Soonyoung sakit. Lagipula siapa yang tidak senang ada yang mengurusi saat sakit? Apalagi diurusi pacar. Duh, duh.

Sempat terpikir dimana dia menaruh ponselnya, tapi ya sudahlah. Nanti minta dicarikan Jihoon saja.

Tak lama, Jihoon kembali dengan nampan di tangannnya berisi bubur, segelas air putih, dan beberapa butir obat.

Setelah menaruh nampan di nakas, Jihoon membantu Soonyoung untuk duduk bersandarkan dua bantal.

Jihoon menyuapi Soonyoung yang lagi sibuk dengan ponselnya. Obrolan kecil sesekali menyelingi. Namun senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibir keduanya.

Jihoon bukannya memanjakan Soonyoung saat sakit. Hanya saja, seringnya Soonyoung sakit karena kelelahan, memforsir dirinya terlalu banyak. Jihoon bukan orang yang bisa menghibur dan semacamnya, jadi dia pikir merawat Soonyoung dan sedikit bersantai, bukan masalah.

* * *

"Ji, menginap?" tanya Soonyoung saat disadarinya di luar sudah gelap. Oh, sudah pukul delapan, pantas saja.

Jihoon menggigit bibir. Duh dia bingung. Tidak tega meninggalkan Soonyoung sendiri. Biasanya dia menginap tapi hari ini dia tidak bisa. Chan sendirian di rumah. Yoongi hyung lagi dinas ke luar negeri, tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Chan.

Soonyoung tersenyum, tahu Jihoon sedang bingung, tidak tahu cara menyampaikan jawabannya.

"Aku udah gapapa kok. Besok kesini lagi aja, yang" ujar Soonyoung.

Tuh kan. Soonyoung pasti begini. Jihoon makin tidak tega.

"Soon~"

"Gapapa, sayang. Demam aku udah turun juga kan. Kasian Chan sendirian di rumah"

Jihoon masih diam. Dia masih tidak ingin pulang, tapi Chan?

"Aku bilang Chan kesini aja ya?"

Soonyoung mengelus pelan rambut caramel Jihoon,"kasian Chan, pulang _training_ pasti capek. Dari kantor kesini kan jauh, yang".

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung sendu. Soonyoung membalasnya dengan senyuman meyakinkan.

"Kamu aja yang menginap gimana? Nanti tidur di kamar Chan, Chan tidur di kamar Yoongi hyung. Aku gamau kamu sendirian. Nanti aku kemasin baju kamu buat sampe Senin. Jadi kita berangkat kantor bareng. Ya?"

"Aku ngerepotin kamu, yang"

Jihoon mendelik tidak suka, "Soon! Kita udah tiga tahun pacaran dan kamu masih ngerasa kamu ngerepotin? Gimana kalo kita nikah nanti? Aku bakal kamu repotin dan kamu bakal aku repotin terus menerus. Lagian kamu kenapa sih gamau tinggal bareng aja. Kamu ga bakal sendirian kalo sakit begini, aku juga jadi lebih gampang kan ngurus kamunya".

Lagi. Jihoon membahas hal yang dihindarinya. Soonyoung tidak memberitahu alasan dia tidak mau tinggal bersama dengan Jihoon. Makanya Jihoon kadang suka meledak dan menjadikan itu sebagai alasan marahnya.

"Yang, denger aku dulu deh"

"Gamau kalo kamu gamau menginap" rajuknya. Lengan mungil tersedekap di dadanya.

Soonyoung mengangguk, mengalah sajalah, pikirnya. Jihoon menyengir lebar. Senang maunya dipenuhi Soonyoung.

"Oke aku dengerin. Sambil ngemas ya?"

"Gak. Sini duduk. Aku mau ngomong serius"

Jihoon mengangkat alisnya, tapi dia menurut juga. Tangannya digenggam Soonyoung begitu dia duduk di hadapan Soonyoung.

"Ji, aku mau ngasih tau kenapa aku ga bisa tinggal bareng sama kamu" nada bicara Soonyoung agak rendah dan berat, jenis suara yang digunakan pas ngomong serius.

"Aku bukannya gamau, Ji. Aku mau, bener-bener mau. Tapi aku harus nahan diri. Aku pengen kita tinggal bareng kalo kita udah resmi, udah nikah. Oke? Sampe sini paham?"

Bukan Jihoon namanya kalo tidak ada sanggahan.

"Jeonghan hyung Seungcheol hyung tinggal bareng, Seungkwan Hansol, Mingyu Wonwoo juga. Mereka belum nikah, sama kayak kita"

"Iya aku ngerti, kamu juga pengen bisa ketemu tiap hari. Bisa ngurus aku tiap hari. Tapi mereka ya mereka. Aku pacarannya kan sama kamu. Aku maunya kan yang jadi pasangan aku itu kamu. Kita beda, Ji, sama mereka. Aku pengen kamu paham ini. Kita bakal tinggal bareng, selamanya. Tapi, kalo udah nikah. Aku gamau kita kebablasan waktu belum resmi. Kamu tau kan resiko tinggal bareng? Lagian aku pengen kamu sama keluarga kamu dulu, nikmatin waktu sama mereka sebelum kamu sama aku tiap hari dan _quality time_ kamu ama keluarga berkurang."

Ditatapnya Jihoon yang sudah mengalirkan air matanya. Ibu jari Soonyoung menyeka air mata Jihoon di wajahnya.

"Kok jadi nangis sih? Aku nyakitin kamu?" tanya Soonyoung lembut. Jihoon menggeleng, air matanya sudah berhenti, tapi masih sesegukan. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil Jihoon. Dielusnya lembut rambut Jihoon.

"Maaf ya, yang. Aku selama ini diem ga ngasih tau alesan aku. Aku pikir kamu pasti ngerti tanpa aku kasih tahu. Ternyata aku salah. Kamu bukan _mind reader_ , aku harus jelasin sendiri. Maaf aku buat kamu jadi salah paham. Aku sayang kamu. Makanya aku begini ke kamu."

Jihoon sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar Soonyoung minta maaf padanya, bahkan itu bukan salah Soonyoung. Dia saja yang terlalu memaksa dan tidak memikirkan dari sisi lain.

Jihoon melepas pelukan hangat Soonyoung. Menyentuh pipi gembul Soonyoung, mengelusnya lembut.

"Soon, itu bukan salah kamu sepenuhnya. Aku juga salah. Ga bisa pahamin maksud kamu. Aku udah egois mikirin diri sendiri, ga mikir dari sisi kamu. Sekarang aku udah paham kenapa dan aku ngerti. Kamu yang nantinya jadi kepala keluarga, aku akan berusaha buat nurutin kamu. Makasih juga udah ngerti kalo aku bukan _mind reader_ ," Jihoon sedikit terkekeh waktu bilang ini, "dan kamu mutusin buat bilang sendiri ke aku alesan kamu. Aku juga sayang Soonyoung, gamau kita bertengkar karena hal beginian."

Soonyoung mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia senang Jihoon tidak keras kepala dan mau mendengar alasannya. Juga mengeluarkan yang dipikirkannya.

"Uh, sini aku mau meluk pacar aku. Kangen" kata Soonyoung. Tangannya terbentang lebar, menanti Jihoon datang ke pelukannya. Jihoon tertawa senang. Menghamburkan dirinya ke dekapan kekasihnya.

"Uji uji uji uji uji. Sayang aku. Cinta aku. Mungil aku. Jihoon aku"

"Hoshi hoshi hoshi. Bintang aku. Sayang aku. Cinta aku juga. Calon kepala keluarga aku"

Soonyoung melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Jihoon dalam.

"Yakin aku calon kepala keluarga kamu?"

Jihoon mengangguk yakin.

"Kalo gitu udah siap aku lamar?

Jihoon terkaget dengan kalimat terakhir Soonyoung. Dia? Dilamar?

"Soon, serius?"

"Gimana? Kalo serius, aku sama orangtua aku ke rumah kamu. Ngobrol sama keluarga kamu tentang pernikahan kita. Ga usah pake tunangan ya? Aku pengen cepet-cepet nikah aja. Biar bisa bobo bareng, heheh"

Jihoon tertawa, Soonyoung juga ikut tertawa.

"Kamu, pacar aku yang ga sabaran, iya sayang. Iya aku mau. Walo kamu ngajak nikahnya ga romantis, kayak mau ngajak main, lagi sakit pula. Tapi aku seneng. Makasih banyak" selesai berujar, Jihoon mengecup bibir Soonyoung. Soonyoung membalas kecupan itu, dan mereka saling mengecup sampai Soonyoung menahan bibirnya di bibir Jihoon lama.

Melepaskan bibir masing-masing dan menempelkan kening. Saling menatap dalam dan sayang mata kekasihnya.

"Aku cinta kamu, Ji. Cinta sekali"

"Aku juga cinta Soonyoung"

"Selamanya?"

"Iya, selamanya"

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini apaaaa? Bener deh harusnya bukan begini ceritanya. Entah kenapa berubah di tengah-tengah dan aku cuman pengen ini selesai. Jadi, maafkan aku kalo emang agak aneh, bahasanya berubah-ubah dari baku ke bahasa sehari-hari ato campuran. Entahlah.**

 **Aku suka Soonyoung yang mature. Dia terlihat keren dan gaaaawd, husband material sekali**

 **Soonyoung itu punya potensi sebagai** _ **bias wrecker**_ **. Dia ngalihin aku dari Jeonghan karna** _ **squishy**_ **dia dan kadang cakepnya dia kadang bodohnya dia. Hati-hati aja guys.**

 **Sebenernya semua member Seventeen punya potensi** _ **bias wrecker**_ **. Jadi tetap berhati-hati dan jaga hati. Apalagi kalo kamu udah punya bias. Bahaya.**

 **Siapa yang ke Balai Sarbini tanggal 20 Agustus? Ayo ketemuan! Hihi.**

 _ **Thank you for your reviews**_ **di FF Vague. Maafkan aku ga bisa ngebales reviewnya.**

 _ **Last, mind to review? ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2 An Understanding

**Mini Heart and The Love : An Understanding**

.

 **Cast : Hoshi SVT as Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Woozi SVT as Lee Jihoon**

 **Just Mention! Suga BTS as Yoongi**

 **Jimin BTS as Jimin**

 **Joshua SVT as Jisoo**

 **Jun SVT as Jun**

 **DK SVT as Seokmin**

 **The8 SVT as Minghao**

 **Dino SVT as Chan**

Jihoon sedang fokus pada gubahan lagunya di laptop saat sebuah tangan menggusak rambutnya halus.

"Ji"

Headphone di kepalanya terlepas setelah kecupan di pipi diterimanya dari sang kekasih.

"Oh, Soonyoung. Sudah pulang"

Pahanya yang sedari tadi memangku laptop abu-abunya, setelah dipindahkan ke atas meja, segera tergantikan oleh kepala Soonyoung.

Dielusnya lembut rambut Soonyoung yang baru berganti menjadi sewarna mahoni.

"Soon"

"Capek, Ji" eluh Soonyoung, matanya tertutup, kepalanya menghadap ke arah perut Jihoon, mendusel-dusel manja.

"Mandi sama makan dulu ya baru istirahat"

"Udah mandi di studio, pesan makan aja, aku mau jjajang"

"Tapi aku buat sup kentang"

"Ya udah sup kentang aja"

"Bangun dulu, biar aku panasin supnya"

"Nanti aja, aku masih capek"

"Nanti ketiduran disini kamunya"

"Bangunin kalo aku ketiduran"

"Ih kamu ini"

Ujaran Jihoon hanya dijawab kekehan oleh Soonyoung.

"Chan nginep di rumah Yoongi _hyung_ , katanya kangen sama Yoonji. Tadi aku anterin ke sana dulu sebelum pulang"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk mendengar laporan Soonyoung. Chan itu adik satu-satunya Jihoon, Yoongi kakaknya, dan Yoonji anak perempuan lucu Yoongi dan Jimin, suami Yoongi. Chan sering menginap disana karena Yoonji dan banyak teman sekolahnya yang bertempat tinggal di dekat sana. Dekat sekolah Chan juga.

"Ji, ada undangan dari Minghao"

"Hng? Undangan apa?"

"Undangan nikahan Ji"

"Siapa yang nikah?"

"Minghao"

"Sama Jun?"

"Iya Ji, sama siapa lagi"

Kali ini Jihoon yang terkekeh.

Lalu hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Ji, kita gamau nyusul Yoongi _hyung_?"

"Ha? Kok tiba-tiba Yoongi _hyung_?"

"Kita kan ga mungkin nyusul Minghao sama Jun. Masa mau nikah lagi"

"Hehe. Terus kenapa Yoongi _hyung_?"

"Kamu gamau punya yang macem Yoonji? Atau Jisung?"

Jihoon terdiam. Mereka baru menikah dua bulan. Masalah momongan begini sudah sering dibahasnya bersama Soonyoung, tapi belum memastikan waktu yang tepat. Mereka sepakat akan memulainya jika salah satu dari mereka sudah lebih longgar jadwal bekerjanya.

Jihoon merupakan komposer, terkadang juga jadi produser, di salah satu agensi. Soonyoung merupakan koreografer lepas yang punya studio sendiri, namun sering dimintai bantuan oleh agensi tempat Jihoon bekerja, juga agensi lainnya. Jadwal kerja yang lebih sering tidak menentu membuat mereka menunda kehadiran malaikat mungil di rumah mereka. Bahkan bulan madu saja tidak sempat.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku hanya bertanya"

Tangan besar Soonyoung mengusap pipi Jihoon, menariknya turun untuk mengecup bibir candunya.

"Kita masih sama-sama sibuk. Tapi mungkin mulai diatur-atur ya jadwal masing-masing biar agak longgar dan kita bisa mulai mengurus semuanya"

Jihoon mengangguk. Namun mata Soonyoung menangkap kilatan yang tidak mengenakkan dari mata Jihoon.

"Ji? Masih inget kan kata aku yang kalo ada yang pengen diomongin aku selalu dengerin kamu?"

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya, lalu mengangguk.

"Jadi?"

Tidak ada suara dari Jihoon. Soonyoung menunggu dengan sabar. Jihoon bukan orang yang suka menyimpan masalahnya sendiri, tapi dia juga terkadang ragu untuk menyampaikannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku gak nyempetin buat mikirin ini dan masih sibuk di studio. Jadwal _comeback_ gak berhenti dan aku bahkan gak bisa menjedanya sebentar untuk aku, kamu juga kita"

Tangan Jihoon masih mengusap rambut Soonyoung, namun matanya tidak bisa membalas tatapan Soonyoung yang diarahkan padanya.

Soonyoung membangunkan dirinya lalu duduk dan memeluk Jihoon.

"Ji, aku juga minta maaf. Aku juga sibuk, tau kamu sibuk terus aku nanya kayak begini. Aku bukannya pengen cepet-cepet. Cuman pengen mulai dari sekarang, jadi kita gak akan berlarut-larut sibuk akhirnya masalah ini gak selesai dan malah buat masalah baru. Kita akan mulai pelan-pelan, satu-satu. Kita nikmati prosesnya, hati-hati ngambil keputusannya, jadi kita gak salah langkah"

Jihoon lagi-lagi mengangguk. Dia paham semua ucapan Soonyoung. Dia hanya merasa tidak enak karena Soonyoung yang ingin berjalan ke depan namun terkadang berhenti karena dirinya.

"Kita lakuin ini bersama-sama. Aku dan kamu. Oke?"

Jihoon duduk di pangkuan Soonyoung dan memeluk leher Soonyoung erat. Menghirup aroma Soonyoung dari lehernya. Candu Jihoon dari Soonyoungnya.

"Aku sayang Soonyoung"

Soonyoung membalas pelukan Jihoon tak kalah eratnya.

"Aku juga sayang Uji" lalu dikecupnya Jihoon.

Pelukan hangat itu bertahan beberapa waktu dan terlepas saat Soonyoung berkata dia lapar.

Jihoon menyuruh Soonyoung untuk membereskan tasnya dan berganti baju, sedangkan dia memanaskan supnya.

"Ji, liat deh"

Soonyoung sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos hitam tipis dan celana pendek belel kesayangannya.

Jihoon menaruh mangkuk sup yang baru keluar dari microwave dan masih mengepulkan asap.

"Apa Soon?"

Soonyoung yang mulai menyendokkan supnya, menggeser ponselnya pada Jihoon.

Mata Jihoon membelalak saat melihat tampilan di layar ponsel Soonyoung.

"Heol"

Soonyoung mengangguk, "bener, heol"

"Tapi kan mereka−"

"Enggak, Ji. Mereka udah jadian"

"Hah? Sejak kapan? Jisoo _hyung_ gak pernah ngomong apa-apa ke aku, Seokmin juga"

Soonyoung mengangkat bahu, "mungkin mau jelas dan direstui orangtua dulu baru publikasi"

Jihoon masih tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya, undangan pernikahan Jisoo-Seokmin yang diadakan dua minggu setelah pernikahan Minghao-Jun.

"Kita jadi punya dua undangan pernikahan"

"Hu'um. Bener-bener deh mereka. Kasih jeda sebulan dua bulan kek. Aku kan sedang menabung buat bulan mad−"

Ups.

Ups.

Soonyoung keceplosan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Halo. Kalian baik-baik aja abis dikasih** _ **surprise**_ **sama Pledis sama Seventeen?**

 **Aku lagi nyari napas dan pegangan. Lagi kangen sama mereka terus dikasih MV tiba-tiba kan jadi bikin** _ **shimkhoong**_ **, bukan** _ **healing.**_

 **Jadi mereka syuting MV Healing ini yang pas di Aussie itu ya. Aku bahagia liat Jeonghan dimana-mana. Aku mengumpat sepanjang MV (tolong jangan dipraktekan di rumah). Tapi Jihoon dikit banget, Soonyoung juga ga banyak. Huhu.**

 **Bakal lebih panjang dari cerita aku kalo aku** _ **fangirling**_ **-an disini. Well, awalnya aku ga pengen ini dimasukkin ke Mini Heart and The Love, tapi kupikir kayaknya nyambung jadi ya udah.**

 _ **Sense**_ **nulis aku makin berkurang banyak, aku tahu. Aku nulis ini juga karna pengen nulis banget tapi gada ide. Jadi kalo mau kritik dan saran tolong pake bahasa yang baik ya.**

 _ **Last, mind to review? ^^**_


End file.
